Monsters Inside Us
by Son of The Herobrine
Summary: This is a Minecraft fanfiction, telling the life of Herobrine's son (me) and what happened after a fateful visit from his sister, which changes his life forever. Includes characters from the mob talker mod, and set in the human world (Earth). #RandomCrap
1. Sister

**I told you that I would have this story up by the end of this month, but I couldn't wait any longer, so here it is! This story is about me (Son of the Herobrine), except in a different context than what actually happened in real life, because you would have probably heard this on the news. Unless I just brainwashed everyone and all this actually happened. :P**

**Now we begin~**

* * *

Chapter 1: Sister

There are times in everyone's life, where they just think, what the f*** is going on.

I had a time in my life like that; several, actually, and they all had to do with my _other _side. I have many sides, three, to be exact, but only two of them are allowed out, because if the third one was released, it could spell doom for all of human kind. It took me many years of isolation to finally control the monster inside of me, but when I finally did, it was only with the help of my two friends, Cole and Zeph. They met me- well, I'll leave that part for another time.

Well, I might as well start this story. It started-

**JUST GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!**

Fine, Nick, since you're so impatient.

**What did you just say you little-**

Now the story begins~

* * *

I was a normal teen, to a point. I had brown hair, dark blue eyes, and a thin but strong body. I normally wear my favorite clothes, except when I sleep, and I wear them almost all the time. They were a light blue shirt, blue jeans, grey shoes, and key chain hanging from my jeans with a pickaxe with a blue crystal blade instead of the normal metal attached to it.

But right now I was asleep, something I normally don't do, unless I had just done a lot of physical exercise, or let one side stay in control to long.

But as I was sleeping, I felt a presence next to my bed. I opened my eyes, and I saw a girl about the same age as me, wearing a light blue shirt, blue jeans, grey shoes, and a small necklace with a pickaxe with a blue crystal blade conected to it. She had short brown hair, and, most prominent of all, pure white eyes, with small amounts of mist coming out of them.

The first thing she said to me was, "I didn't know you needed sleep."

In a tired voice I replied, "I can still get tired."

"That's a nice welcome, I come all the way here, and I get a tired boy lying down in a bed, without a shirt."

"I didn't have enough energy to put on my pajamas, so I just took off my shirt and lay down in bed."

"Oh, is someone getting lazy?"

"You try carrying over two hundred pounds of equipment back and forth over twenty miles."

"Why'd you have to do that?"

"I lost a bet, and I had to carry it all, instead us normally spitting the weight between us."

"So what bet did you lose?"

"I lost," I said as I got out of bed, "a bet we made three weeks ago, that by yesterday, Cole would have gotten a girlfriend."

"Why did you make a bet on that? You knew you would lose."

"We made it in front of him," I said as I walked over to his closet, "and I didn't want to be mean, and diminish his hope of the chance of ever getting a girlfriend."

"Awwwwww, you're so sweet." She said in a mocking tone.

"Yeah yeah." I sighed as he got on a shirt. I went over to my door, and right before I got there she suddenly appeared in front of me and said, "Are you ever going to show emotion in this side?"

"If you wanted emotion, you should have come an hour earlier. Then you would've had to deal with him."

"Nah, I like you better. You don't tease me like Nick does."

"Thanks. Now can you please get out of the way? I'd like to have breakfast." I said as I pushed her to the side.

"Wait!" she said.

I turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"C-can I have breakfast here? Minecraft food is pretty bland, and I am kind of hungry." She said while slightly blushing.

"Whatever"

* * *

When we got down stairs, I cooked eggs and bacon. "Hope you like it." I said with a smirk.

"You know Minecraft food has no taste, of course I like human food better."

"You don't have to be rude."

"You're one to talk. You won't show barely any emotion." She said as she started eating.

"So" I said as I sat down to eat.

"SO!" she yelled, "YOU HAVEN'T EVEN SMILED ONCE SINCE I GOT HERE!"

"Sorry, I can't help it. It's who I am."

"That's one reason that I came here."

"You mean besides just to visit?"

"Yes, dad is worried about you, he thinks that you don't have enough friends, and that you'll spend your life alone, because you suck at talking to anyone who isn't your friend already, and your other self drives girls away with his constant flirting!"

"Why is he worried about me? I live in a different dimension. He probably doesn't care about me." I said while I got up to put my plate away.

"You know that isn't true." She said as she grabbed my shoulder, "Dad loves us, we're his family. He may be a homicidal maniac, but he has a soft spot for us, and our friends." I slightly smiled at that. "He may not be able to come here all the time, but he sends you gifts, and it's so that he can show that he still loves you, even if he can't come here."

"I know, I just wish I could visit him, since he can't visit me."

"I know, but you know as well as me that the only way you can do that is if you master your, _other side_, and you know how difficult it is, because for some reason you got more of mom's human DNA than I did."

"Can't dad come get me?"

"No, he's tried that, but unlike that fanfiction I caught nick reading, dad can't bring humans into Minecraft like that."

"…"

She sat back down and finished eating while I cleaned out my plate. When she was done eating, she said, "So…. How's school?"

"The same, Zeph's team got beat at basketball by my team. Cole sprained his ankle."

"Again?"

"Yup, Nick nearly came up when some new kid who thought he was better than anyone started making fun of me. It took nearly twenty minutes if me trying to hold Nick down and him realizing that his insults were doing nothing to me, for him to finally stop. I'm still getting all A's, and, yeah, that's about it."

"Well, I should probably get going now."

"K, bye."

"Bye"

Just as she was about to enter the computer to go back to Minecraft, I said, "Hey, Herobrina?"

She turned to look at me.

"Can you come visit again soon? It was, nice."

She smiled and said, "Sure, Bro." Then she left, through the computer, back to Minecraft.

* * *

I was still tired, so I went back up to go to bed, and right before I fell asleep, I remembered something. _Wait; didn't she say something about dad thinking I will be alone? I wonder what she meant by that. _Then I fell asleep.

* * *

**So, if you haven't figured it out yet, this story is in the regular world, not Minecraft. It is a story with a couple of the mob talker characters in it, as you just saw there. Also! I am hoping that I will be able to post one of these each weekend, at least, and then there might be one or two randomly around the week. **

_**Eiiwf**__erefw_**ue****fwf****ewrf**_**wef**__yjbt__rbd_bd_dbt_**vdtd**_**.;''.;**__**sgfvfgb**__**v**__**v**_

**Playing with random writing stuff is fun! :D**


	2. It Begins

**Sooooo…. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy…. Ya… let's go with that.**

**But, it's still pretty fast compared to others. So…. This is awkward…. Let's just start. :P**

**(Also, thank you UltamiteGeek for reviewing!")**

* * *

Chapter 2: It Begins

In the world I live in, my home world is but a game. It is where life can be thrown away and reclaimed within seconds. In this world though, there is one life, for all bu-

**Stop being all weird and stuff; we've got enough strain on their minds without having to explain everything to them. They like being ignorant.**

The only reason that I'd let you say that, is because it's late and I'm tired and I don't feel like arguing with you, Nick.

_**What about me? Can I argue with him? It would entertain the readers.**_

No. I don't want another massacre like last time. I like the city I live in, and the readers would want the story to continue.

_**But I want to….**_

Just get on with the story~

* * *

I woke up, lying on my bed where I had gone back to sleep, lying on my back. I opened my eyes, and the first thing I saw was a pair of auburn eyes staring into mine. It was a girl, with auburn hair, the same color as her eyes. She had a cute face, that was slightly pale. She was wearing a green creeper hoodie, and very short green shorts.

Unlike most boys, who would have been either at a loss for words, or trying to ask her on a date, I just said, "Is this going to happen every time I wake up?"

She looked at me strange and asked, "What's going to happen every time you wake up?"

"Nothing"

_Dude, you should totally ask her out!_ Said a voice in my head.

_Nick, why would I do that? And aren't you supposed to be asleep?_

_Because, she's hot! Why not? And check the time. _

It was 5:30 pm. I mentally groaned.

_You're starting to sound like __**Him**__._

_That's mean. But seriously, ask her out._

_Okay, 1) since when are you ever serious, and 2) Even if I did feel anything toward her, do you think that she'd say yes to me if I only met her a minute ago?_

_I dunno._

"Um excuse me, but is there something wrong, mister?" the girl asked.

Only then did I remember I had a girl sitting on me.

"No, but it would help if you got off of me." I said.

She blushed and said, "O-oh, s-sorry" and jumped off and pulled her hood over her face.

She looked embarrassed, but I wasn't good with girls. It wasn't that girls didn't like me; it's more like I don't talk to anyone but my friends and my sister, at least for more than a couple sentences. So I had no idea what she was thinking then, but I knew that when it came to girls, I was even more hopeless at understanding girls then other boys are.

Then she asked, "Um, do you happen to know where I am? I was being chased down by some zombies, then there was this flash of light, and I was all of a sudden sitting on you."

"So you're from Minecraft?" I said it like it was a normal thing, but Nick was going crazy.

_A person from Minecraft! And a girl no less! Fortune smiled upon us today! Now just ask her out! But wait, if she came here from Minecraft, then doesn't that mean that there is a way back _into _Minecraft? If there is, then we can finally go home and visit dad! I ca-_

_NICK! _I mentally yelled. _Stop or I can't concentrate._

"Yes, I'm from Minecraft. But, could you tell me what place this is. It doesn't look like Minecraft." She said, a cheery part creeping into her voice.

"You're right, it's not Minecraft." As I was talking, or, speaking, my mind was racing to figure out which mod she was from, since she wasn't from regular vanilla.

"I knew it!" she exclaimed, so suddenly, that even Nick jumped. Strangely, she seemed happy to be away from her home. Then came the horde. "What is this place? Where are we now? Who are you? Why isn't everything cubic? Do you have any food?"

I was able to answer most of her questions, but I left her to mostly just explore my house after I said, "I need to take a shower, then you can come with me to the restaurant in the shopping district. That should solve your food problem. For now just walk around, but don't go into the room in the corner, that's where I'll be."

"Okay, see you later!"

"I'll only be five minutes….."

"Whatever"

* * *

In the shower, which I actually didn't really need to take, since I did nothing but sleep since my last shower. I mostly did it to take a break from her constant talking. _How could you want me to be with her, we are _NOTHING _alike._

_Why do you talk so much in your mind, but almost never in the real world?_

_Because it's easier to talk to myself then to other people._

_Wimp._

_Can we _please _get back on topic?_

_And I'm Notch's nephew._

_YOU _ARE_ NOTCH'S NEPHEW! AND WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING!_

_What? Oh, I was talking to him for a sec. Anyway, the reason that I told you to ask her out, is because of three reasons, 1) She's from Minecraft. 2) I feel like there is something about her that is very similar to us in a certain way, I just don't know what. 3) SHE'S HOT!_

_You're a pervert, you know that, right?_

_I'm based off of Cole, what do you expect?_

_Just let me think by myself for a second. _I sighed.

_Whatever dude._

* * *

_Do I really like her, or is he just messing with my mind again? _ I thought to myself.

_I don't know dude, it may never be answered._

_Wai- wha- GET OUT OF MY MIND!_

_Kinda hard._

_GET OUT!_

_Okay, sheash, I'm out, peace._

_Finally._

_**Can I help at all?**_

_GET OUT!_

_**You guys never ask me for anything….**_

_Well there goes my time alone. _I thought as I got out of the shower.

* * *

I walked downstairs and saw something weird. Cupa was staring at the T.V., trying to pull it off the wall, and put it in her pocket. When I went down to ask her what she was doing, she said, "I want to take it with me over to the other wall, I think it would look better."

"This isn't Minecraft; you can't just take something and put it somewhere else. And besides, do you even know what that is?"

"N-no…." she said sheepishly.

"It's a T.V.; you use it to watch stuff on. Like this." I said as I grabbed the remote and pressed the on button. The screen turned on, and the winter Olympics came on, featuring men's shuffle boarding (Inside joke, long story short, whenever my dad turned on the Olympics, it was that). Cupa then screamed and jumped into my arms, which wouldn't have happened if I didn't have good reflexes, since she was aimed at my head.

"What is that?" she asked.

"The T.V."

"How does it do that?"

"Electricity and stuff."

"Oh," she said, while blushing. Then I realized that I was still holding her. I dropped her.

"Owww…. What was that for?" she asked.

"Nothing, now come on, we're going to the restaurant down the road to meet my friends, and if I'm right, some others as well. Oh, by the way, what's your name?"

"Cupa, can I have yours?" she asked hopefully.

_So _that's_ what mod she's from. _I realized. I then said, "Tom."

* * *

As we walked outside, a neighborhood guy around my age came over and started hitting on Cupa. "Hey pretty lady, why not dump that loser for a real man, like me."

_He must be new around here, _I thought, _no one who knew me would ever come near me, much less insult me._

"Come on; let's get it on at my place." Cupa tried to back away, but he grabbed her arm.

"Come on; don't make this hard on yourself." he said. Then I grabbed his shoulder.

"Hey, f*** off, man, just go away and let me take this girl for a ride."

I stared at him, my eyes flickering white to dark blue, and then pure white. I stared at him, and he started screaming, his eyes went wide, and he fell, stumbling away spouting random nonsense and collapsing every few feet. My eyes went back to dark blue.

"Let's get going," I said.

* * *

**I got nothing. :P**


	3. Sunset

**I have returned! Probably. We are back to this story, and I have been told, by UrgedNinjaMonkey, how to make this story better. I will try to make this story go a little slower, but it may be hard for me, since I'm fast-paced and don't like to go slow, but I'll try. Now then let's get to the part where I argue with myself~**

* * *

Chapter 3: Sunset

So, here we are again, us left to tell, you left to read. What a sad existence we liv-

**You are such a downer! Can't you at least be happy we're back to this? I mean, we're in it!**

No, because I get kicked out at the end of this chapter.

**But you come back!**

_**When do I come in?**_

You already did, remember?

_**Two lines, not much.**_

**You know when you'll come in, we went over this already.**

_**Whatever, just start it.**_

That's my line~

* * *

As we walked to the restaurant in the city, Cupa basically attacked me with questions. Most of which was "What's this" or "What's that" The speed at which she could ask them amazed me, and she didn't even give me time to answer the questions before she went on to the next one. Any other person would have probably gone insane. She skipped along ahead of me, sometimes going the wrong way since she didn't know where to go.

When we _finally _got to the restaurant, _I_ asked her something, "Are you friends with the other humanoid mobs?"

She looked at me, surprised and asked, "Yes, but how did you know that there were others?"

"Lucky guess."

As we entered the restaurant, the waitress asked, "Hello, are you two on a date?"

Cupa started blushing, because they apparently had dates in Minecraft, and was about to answer when I said, in my ever monotone voice, "No, we're here to have dinner with our friends. It should be under the name Lee. If not, then it would be Pren."

She looked a little disappointed, but showed us where the table was anyway. Cupa covered her ears at the amount of noise, and yelled, "ARE THESE PLACES ALWAYS SO LOUD?"

I, somehow monotone, yelled back, "NO, THIS PLACE IS NORMALLY MORE CROWDED." From the look on her face, it was obvious that she didn't want to come back on a busy day.

When we got to the table, which was near the back of the restaurant, Cupa shrieked, "ANDR!" and tackled/bear hugged a tall girl in a black turtle neck and skirt. She had long coppery-brown hair, purple eyes, and a black beanie with purple square eyes.

After getting over her shock of getting tackled into the booth and landing on the girl behind her, said, "Cupa! It's so good to see you!"

"Cupa," I said as I sat on the other side of the booth, next to one kid my age who was laughing his butt off, and another kid who wasn't paying attention and just reading a book. "Why don't you get off of Andr, and sit next to her."

Cupa blushed and got off of Ander, sitting next to her. On the other side of Andr, was another girl trying very hard not to laugh. The girl had pale skin, grey eyes, and long grey hair that was in two pony tails. She wore a white shirt that was a little big for her, as though it wasn't her own (hint, hint), very short grey shorts, grey hiking boots, and a grey beanie with a Minecraft skeleton face. (If you want to see them in better detail, then look up Minecraft mob talker skeleton, creeper, and Enderman.)

The guy sitting next to me, who was trying to calm down, was a little over 6 feet tall. He had midnight black spiky hair, black eyes, and a deep tan. He wore a black T-shirt, black shorts, and black sneakers. The guy on the other side of him was albino, meaning he had pure white hair, _very _pale skin, and very light blue eyes. He wore a white shirt, white shorts, and white shoes. They were as different from each other as possible, yet they were still somehow friends.

When the guy sitting next to me calmed down, he said, "Man, Tom, why did that girl just tackle Andr?" as he was trying not to crack up again.

"She's friends with Andr. They all come from Minecraft." I answered.

"Oh, hi, Tom" said the other guy, looking up from his book, like he just noticed I was there, which he probably did.

"Hey Zeph" I said.

"How do you know they came from Minecraft?" asked the guy in black.

"I know all the mods" I answered. I looked at my watch, 6:12 pm. less than an hour till seven.

Cupa looked at me funny when I did that, but didn't ask. She then said, "Andr, Ele, what are you doing here? N-not that I'm not happy that you are but why did we all get sent to the same place?"

"Herobrine" I said.

"Wait, how do you know it was Herobrine?" asked Ele. (The girl in grey)

I took a while, but they finally realized I wouldn't elaborate further. Then Cupa asked, "So, Andr, Ele, who are these guys with you?"

"He's Cole," Ele said pointing to the guy in black, "and he's Zeph" she said pointing to the guy in white.

"Yup," said Cole, "Two best buds, right here" he said putting his hands on our heads. "Neither shows much emotion in the day, one turns crazy at night."

"How many times have I told you not to tell people that" I said.

_He's right though._

_SHUT UP NICK!_

"So you all know each other?" said Cupa "How does that happen?"

"You're asking me? I've got no idea. Except for one idea, but that idea is probably the wrong idea, unless it's the right idea." Said Cole.

The three girls looked at him confused.

"I got that from Tom. He loves confusing people" he said.

"It's a gift." I said.

"Just like driving people insane." Said Cupa.

Everyone stared at her, except me, who just stared at my watch. Then Zeph said, "How did you know that?"

She replied nervously, "Th-there w-was a guy hitting o-on me, and h-he was saying thing th-that made it sound disturbing. Th-then Tom came over and st-stared him in th-the eyes, and the g-guy started freaking out, and losing his m-mind"

"Oh" said Zeph, relaxing.

There was an awkward silence, until our waiter came and asked us what we wanted to drink.

"I'll have a root beer, she'll have lemonade," I said pointing at Cupa, "She'll have diet coke," I said pointing at Andr, "and she'll have a sprite" I said pointing at Ele.

"I'll have a diet Pepsi" said Cole, "and since he's too involved in his book to answer, just get him water."

After he left, Ele exclaimed, "What gives you the right to order for us, I wanted a fire resistance potion! And what the heck is a sprite?"

"Okay," I said, "1) there aren't potions in our world, and 2) sprite is very unhealthy carbonated water that is very likely to make you need to go to the bathroom within minutes if you drink it to quick. It tastes great. Also, I would look at your menu, so you can choose your own food when he comes to ask for our food."

She blushed, embarrassed, and stuck her head behind the menu. Then Cupa asked, "What is a cheeseburger?"

Cole answered that time, "Imagine steak cooked just right with cheese on top and surrounded by bread. If you don't know what to get, you can always just get a cheeseburger, a hotdog, or a hamburger."

"Okaaay," Cupa said in an unbelieving tone, "What's cheese?"

"A form of milk" I said quickly, hoping that there was a chance Cole wouldn't give us a twenty minute lecture on how cheese is made, since he _loves _to cook.

"Ya," she said, still not believing, "what's a hot dog?"

"You _don't _want to know." I said quickly, for the same reason as before. "just get whatever, you'll like it better then Minecraft food, which is bland."

"How do you know if Minecraft food is bland? And it's not by the way." retorted Cupa.

"You'll see"

When the waiter came back with our drinks, we all ordered, though Ele took longer than the others. I ordered two salmon and a shrimp kabob (I like seafood, sue me (not really, don't sue me )). Cole ordered a Tri-steak, Zeph ordered Caesar salad (he's a vegetarian), Cupa, still a skeptic for some reason, got a cheeseburger, Andr got chicken wings (since she liked chicken in Minecraft) and Ele got a hamburger.

Cupa took a sip of her lemonade, and her eyes widened the second she swallowed. "This is amazing, and I thought night vision potions were good!"

The others drank theirs and had similar reactions. Cole leaned over to me and asked, "Do you think it was a good idea to give Cupa sugar, she's hyper enough already."

"Probably not, but I didn't think before I spoke, and I think Nick influenced my choice. I bet he wanted to see her hyper."

"You're really gonna blame this on Nick?"

"Why not?"

When our food got here, the girls asked for refills, since all they did between getting the food and drink was drink. When our food got here, Andr asked, "Is the food going to be as good as the drink?"

"It honestly depends on your tastes." said Cole.

"How do you eat this?" asked Cupa.

"Like this" I said and put her hands on the side of the burger and Cole mimicked how to eat a burger with his hands. "The same goes for yours, Ele."

"Ouch!" exclaimed Andr. "What did my teeth hit?"

"You probably hit the bone. The meat in our world has bones. You shouldn't eat those."

"No duh" said Ele.

* * *

When we had finished our food, and I didn't tell you what happened in between, because it was just us eating, Cole asked, "So, who wants to go bowling?"

"What's bowling?" asked Cupa.

"It's a game, where you grab a large, heavy ball, and roll it as fast as you can towards ten pins, which you are trying to knock over. The person who knocks over the most pins wins." I said.

"It sounds easy" said Ele.

"That's until you've played it" said Cole.

* * *

As we walked, Cups asked more questions, Andr nervously had her head in her turtle neck, and Ele was staring at any living thing with a death stare. Cole was walking backwards ahead of the rest of us, trying to help me answer Cupa's butt load of questions, Zeph was reading his book while walking, and I was staring at my watch. 6:49, eleven minutes till seven.

When we got there, we got on our bowling shoes, which was hard for the girls since there were no shoe sizes in Minecraft. We got the alley to the farthest right, due to the person at the front didn't want any of us annoying the birthday party taking up half of the alleys.

When we got there, Zeph sat at the table and started reading, since he didn't want to play, and Cole helped the girls learn how to use the bowling balls. I looked at my watch. 6:58 pm. Two minutes.

"Okay, I'll go first." I said. I went up to the front with a twelve pound ball, because of my inhuman strength, I closed my eyes, and just before I started to bowl, my body changed. My skin got a slight tan to it, my hair turned a tiny bit darker, I grew about an inch taller, and I got a smile on my face, a crazy, demented, smile. Then, I opened my eyes. They changed to a bright, electric green. "Now, it's my turn."

* * *

**Once again, I've got nothing. **


	4. Nighttime

**I'm going to show whichever me is the main one in the story as me, so in this story Nick is me, and Tom is asleep.**

**Other than that, I've got nothing, let's just get to me talking to myself~**

* * *

Chapter 4: Nighttime

So, I'm gone for this chapter, I would rage, but I know that I'm gonna be back in the next one.

**DAMN IT! I JUST LOST TWENTY BUCKS!**

_**Lol.**_

Wait, how can you bet against yourself?

_**I don't know, but now he owes me twenty bucks.**_

You're talking money, right?

**Uhhh… yeah, sure, let's go with that…**

So help me, if there are twenty male deer in my room, they'd better be dead. If not, so help you-

_**Let's just start~**_

* * *

The sounds of bowling balls hitting pins and then a beep, signaling a strike. "Aw yeah! Who's MVP!" said Nick (who is me) enthusiastically, "That's four strikes in a row, I win!" I said while fist bumping Cole.

"Dude, that was the best game you've ever had! That's one more strike then normal!" said Cole.

"What did you expect? Why do you think Zeph didn't play?"

"It's because you guys always force me to play," said Zeph, looking up from his book, "I didn't play because you guys have more people this time."

Meanwhile, the girls were staring in shock at someone who barely ever showed emotion, turned into a crazy man.

"Come on! I know the best place to get ice cream at! It's way better than those pathetic ice cream sandwiches down the street!" I said.

"Wh- what's ice cream?" asked Ele, still a little in shock at my change.

"Oh yeah, that's right, you never have had ice cream before, have you…? Well, you've been missing out on a lot! Follow me!" I said as I ran out the door, completely forgetting to put my shoes back on. In case you didn't know, you get special shoes in bowling alleys so you don't damage the track, or something like that.

Zeph sighed, picked up my shoes, and they all followed me out and down the street. When they got to the first corner, they rounded it and saw I wasn't there. "Wait, where'd Tom go?" asked Cupa.

Then, right next to her head, I was hanging upside down, and said to her, "My name's not Tom, it's Nick."

"AHHHHH!" she screamed, jumping at least a foot in the air, and hid behind Andr. When she saw what scared her, she blushed, embarrassed, and then said angrily, "Tom! How dare you scare me like that! Why would you do that?"

"Listen Cupa, I told you once, and I'll tell you again, the name's Nick, not Tom. Tom won't be back till about seven in the morning, though he probably with start yelling at me when he wakes up in about seven and a half hours. Also, you should have seen you face, it was priceless!" I said, bursting out laughing, followed by Cole, who had been trying not to laugh the whole conversation. The girls just looked at me like I was the weirdest thing since getting sent here, which I knew why it happened, but not how.

I ran ahead yelling, "Come on guys! Hurry up!"

"Alright, Nick is a whole lot better than Tom!" said Cole, running after me.

Zeph sighed and was about to follow, when someone grabbed his arm. He turned around to see Ele grabbing his arm, a look of questioning on her face. The she asked him, "Zeph, why did Tom all of a sudden change? And why is he saying that he's Nick, and that Tom is asleep?"

"It's because Tom needs to sleep, so when Tom sleeps, Nick takes over. And when Nick needs to sleep, Tom takes over." He answered.

"But he also said that Tom wouldn't be back till seven, and why are Tom and Nick completely different?"

"When they started getting into fights about one of them getting more time than the other, they realized they had to put set times in for each of them. At seven O'clock every twelve hours, they change to the other person, whether they like it or not. And the reason they are completely different, is because they are modeled after Cole and me."

"Modeled after? What does that mean? Does he have another person in him?"

"You are just full of questions, aren't you? Whatever, if you want to know about that, you'll have to get _him _to answer that for you."

"Come on guys! You're trailing behind!" Cole yelled to them.

"Whelp, we'd better get going," said Zeph, walking away and leaving an angered Ele, quiet Andr, and very confused Cupa.

* * *

"Wow!" exclaimed Cupa, "That was the best thing I ever ate!"

"Told you! You should always trust me!" I said.

Leaning over to Andr, Cole whispered, "Except when he tells you to jump off a bridge."

"Hey! That was one time, and you didn't even do it!" I exclaimed. Andr giggled at my reaction.

"Yeah, but you _did_ and ended up with a broken arm, and I would have been impaled when I reached the bottom, because there was a large sharp rock right under where I was!"

"Yeah, but it was important!"

"You still haven't told me what you had dropped down that valley."

"Wait, you jumped down a valley to get a _thing _you dropped, and only came out with a broken arm? How did you survive?!" exclaimed Cupa.

"Well, it involved luck, skill, and being the son o- a-a-and… oh! I almost forgot! There is a new skate park up the road, let's go over there!" I said awkwardly, and ran out of the room.

"What was that?" asked Cupa.

"I-I don't kn-know" Cole stuttered, and ran after me.

"Nice save, couldn't have done better myself," said Zeph sarcastically, rolling his eyes, and putting his book away, "Come on, if we wait any longer we'll end up losing them."

* * *

When they caught up with Cole and me, Cupa tried to start up a conversation with me, and it slightly worked. She said, "Um, T-Nick, I didn't see your parents at your house. Are we going to meet them?"

"Yeah, Zeph, Cole, why were you two living in the same house, but neither of your parents were there," said Ele.

I was silent for a moment, my eyes downcast, and Zeph and Cole had expressions of fear on their face. I finally said, "If you value your life, never ask that question again." And I walked away, head down, trying to control _him_. If he got out, the entire state could get destroyed.

* * *

We got to the skate park, and even though it was around eleven at night, the park was filled with people. There were only three skaters, but about twenty girls, seeming to cheer on one person. I asked Zeph what was going on, since he was better at problem solving then me as Nick. He told me that the guy in black skate gear was like the leader of the group. The other two skaters next to him and the many girls all followed him, and it seemed like he took advantage of them. He was too much into the spotlight.

Zeph pulled out his phone, and somehow got a profile up about the guy. He was a local skate boarder, undefeated in many things, but the thing he was most known for was the amount of tricks he could do in midair, over five at his best. Not sure why that was cool, not much of a skater, but I wasn't one to judge. But, that gave me an idea. I told them to stay there, and I walked up to the guy and said aloud so the whole park could hear, "Hey, I hear you're a legend, especially with your ability to do a lot of tricks in midair. Let's have a bit of a friendly competition. Let's see who can do the most air born tricks."

About half of the people protested, but the guy stopped them with a wave of his hand. He gave a confident smile, and said, "Alright kid, let's see what you've got."

He went up to the half-pipe, and rolled down, and after he got enough speed, and flew off the ramp, doing six trick, two 180s, a backflip, an airwalk, and two benihanas. A new record for him. He came down, and gave me a look with a smirk that said to me, _you've lost_. But I knew better. I got on my skateboard, jumped on, gave one push, and took off, flew up, and basically crushed his score by doing ten tricks. I did a frontflip, a backflip, a backside air, a body jar, an Indy, a helipop, two 360s, and two nosegrabs. If you're wondering how that's humanly possible, just remember I'm not human. I slowed down time for myself, and was able to do all the tricks with my sped up mind. In other words, I kill at any type of sport-like activity. At least as Nick, as Tom I can solve any problem instantly. You can see why we decided on Tom getting the day, and Nick getting the night.

The guy looked shocked, then angry as hell, and then, he accused me of cheating, which is impossible when skateboarding, and basically lost all self respect. He then lunged at me, which, of course, I dodged. I jumped on his arm, and let it get crushed under my weight.

The guy started crying, but that's another reason Nick got the night, you're a lot less likely to meet a person at night. I walked back to the others, who followed me back, but were scared as all hell, well, only the girls, since Cole and Zeph were used to my behavior as Nick. But Zeph was still a little apprehensive, because, out of the corner of his eye, he saw my eyes flicker white for a split second.

He said that we should go back home, though rather quickly. Zeph, Cole, Ele, and Andr went to Cole and Zeph's house. Me and a slightly scared Cupa went to my house.

* * *

When we got in, I showed her to her room, and helped her get comfortable. I then went downstairs to play on the Wii, since I don't need to sleep. I was playing Super Smash Bros. Brawl, my favorite game to play when I need to distract myself from something.

It scared me to consider it, but it was the second time in a day that _he _appeared, something that used to only happed once a month. If _he _came back out, there was no telling what would happen, though I had a pretty good guess.

If _he _came out, the world would burn.

* * *

**As you can see, I am not a skater, but I write most of the little things without a plan, just writing whatever comes into my head. #badplanner**


	5. School (ugh)

**HA HA! I got a new computer! Now I'll try to update more often, to make up for the lack of chapters published, and also because I want to finish up some of the stories I have that are almost done. But today, I felt like updating this story. Now, me, myself, and I, would like to have a word with you before this story cotinues~**

* * *

Chapter 5: School. (Ugh)

Okay, before we start, I want to say this. GreenCreeperlover sucks, (yes, that is his actual name) do not flame, or spam, or write anymore offensive things on my stories. For one reason, they annoy H. for another reason, it could be taken as cyber-bullying, which is illegal. I think I blocked you, but honestly, I don't care what you say, because it's all just someone else being a retard. Now on to th-

_**WHERE THE F*CK IS HE?! I'M GONNA GET YOUR MOTHERF*CKING ASS BACK FOR THIS! YOU'D BETTER BE SCARED, BECAUSE WHEN I'M DO-**_

**Shut up, H. that can be taken as a death threat, and can get _US_ arrested. Don't worry peoples reading this, well, maybe that dude Tom mentioned should be a little, but we will try to hold back H. as best as we can.**

Thank you, Nick, I didn't feel like having to explain that to them.

**#Noproblemdude**

That's not how you use a #.

**#Shutup**

_**BOOM! You just got told off by yourself!**_

You're one to talk, I'm still waiting for you to finish getting rid of all those deer.

**#lol**

_**Okay, I'd admit it, that wasn't the smartest move I could've made, but I can't get rid of them all at once! My stomach's not big enough for that!**_

So that's what that red stuff was… I thought that you had gotten out during Nick's shift.

**#You'remean**

_**Dude, seriously stop.**_

**#Makeme**

Oh my Notch! Shut up!

**OVER 9000!**

Wha- You're not even using that right!

**Sixty-nine, heahuhyachuhehehehahe**

SHUT UP! _**SHUT UP!**_

* * *

**(Tom)**

_Ugh, why do you always insist on drinking twenty gallons of sprite right at 6:30? _I askd.

_Okay, one, that's an exaggeration, it's more like ten gallons, and two it's because I know it annoys you, s_aid Nick.

_F*ck you._

I walked into my room to get a new shirt and jeans, since my others were two days old. I walked back downstairs, when I remembered something. _Sh*t! I can't just leave Cupa at home alone! I've gotta sign her up for school!_

_Maybe that note next to the sink has something that could help you._

_What is this? One of those children's TV shows?_

_You don't know how to sign her up for school, and I'm pretty sure neither of us wrote that._

_Give me two hours and a computer, and I could do it._

_You don't have twenty _minutes. _Just suck up you pride and open the note already._

_What pride? I have it in my hands, and I was about to open it._

_Suuuuuure you were._

_Just shut up._

I opened the note, and it read,

_**Hey, son. Sorry I wasn't able to be there myself, but at least I could send you this note. Outside in your mailbox is a package. Open it, it's from me. Also, I signed up those girls to your school. Yes, it was me who brought them here, but don't worry, I'm pretty sure you six will make great friends. Also, I have a surprise for you in exactly one week. Don't be alarmed, it won't be like your 8**__**th**__** birthday. - Herobrine.**_

_It had better not be like that birthday, or you'll be sorry. But that surprise had better not be another girl from that mod, or I'll be really mad._

_Dang, even in your mind you're emotionless._

_Shut up._

I went outside to get the package, and brought it inside to open it later.

Then I went into the kitchen to start cooking breakfast, a skill I had learned from Zeph. When I set my mind to something, I can do things twice as fast, thanks to a ghost/invisible pair of arms that will help me. Now, don't go thinking that I'm more of a freak then you already think I am, it's only Nick's arms materializing around my body to help me do things faster.

When I was done cooking breakfast, I had made a full plate of sausages, eggs, bacon, and six pancakes. Why so much food you may ask? Well, I don't know how much she eats, and that food is for both of us.

I then went upstairs again to wake her up. I opened her door slowly, and saw her sleeping in the bed, sprawled and tangled up in her other blankets. She was wearing the green T-shirt and shorts I had given her to sleep in. (don't ask me why I have those cloths, just roll with it). I walked over to her slowly, Nick making my hormones go wild, and implanting some, ah, rather explicit thoughts into my head, which he hoped would make me do them.

I mentally slapped him, which does actually work by the way, and told him to go to bed and stop annoying me. I walked up slowly to her, and tapped her shoulder. She waved her hand closest to me and mumbled something to quiet to hear, then rolled over and went back to sleep. I then shook her shoulders, hoping to get her up, but failed as this time she didn't even respond.

Annoyed, I got behind her, and in one strong push, I rolled her off the bed. She hit the floor with a thud, and opened her eyes screaming, "I'm awake!" she then looked over at me, and her expression changed at least three times in half a second. Far faster than mine change in an hour. Her expression went from confusion to anger to extreme embarrassment.

Her face turned a deep shade of red and she exclaimed, "W-what are you d-doing on my bed! Why d-did you push m-me?" then another thought seemed to come into her head, because her face got even redder, and she scooted away, whispering to herself, "You didn't… did you… p-pervert…"

I looked at her in a confused way, and deadpanned, "I needed to wake you up."

She looked back at me, her face getting a little less red, though not by much, and asked, "Why did you need me to wake up?"

"School starts in twenty minutes, and you need to get ready"

"W-what's school?" she asked, her face getting a less red.

"A place where you learn stuff. It's like being taught how to survive in this world. It's boring," I said while leaving her room. "Oh yeah, if want, I made you breakfast. Just come downstairs to get it."

"Uh, okay!" she said, her happy demeanor beginning to return.

* * *

"Ugh, I'm stuffed," said Cupa, after eating almost all of the food I had made, "Is there any more food?" she had changed back into her hoodie and regular clothes.

"You just said you're full, and now you're asking for more?" I asked.

"It's too good to pass up!"

"It's a lot harder to get food here then it is in Minecraft."

"Oh…" she sighed.

"Come on," I said while getting up, "you get more food at school, during lunch. Just don't eat too much, we don't want you getting fat. Now let's go, we are close enough to the school to walk, and the nearest bus stop is a mile the wrong way, so just follow me and we probably won't get lost."

"What do you mean by probably?"

"I may get into a conversation with Nick, and that could make me lose focus on what I'm doing. But he asleep right now. At least… I'm pretty sure he is. Now come on, we only have twenty minutes to walk a mile."

"Ugh, I can barely move." She looked at me with a pleading look. I guess she wanted me to carry her?

"Well, that's your own fault. Now come on." I deadpanned.

"Hmph." She crossed her arms and followed me outside, pouting the whole way.

* * *

"Hey Nick!" I heard behind me. I turned around to see Zeph, Cole, Ele, and Andr walking up to me.

"Nick, don't you know what time it is?" I asked.

"What do you me- oh," he face-palmed and asked, "Are you ever going to let Nick out during school?"

"Nope, you remember what happened last time, don't you? Anyway, come on, we've only got five minutes to get to school before we're late."

We walked the rest of the way together, Cupa was talking with Andr, Ele was glaring at anyone who looked at her, Zeph was reading while walking, and Cole was running ahead and yelling at us to move faster.

When we finally got to school, the girls stopped and stared at in in awe.

"It's so big!" exclaimed Cupa.

"That's what she said," Cole whispered to me with a disturbing smile. I just rolled my eyes.

"Come on," Zeph said, "We have less than a minute to get in before the bell rings, and I am not going to be late for school again because of you two," he said while walking in.

"Come on girls, we don't want to be late, and it would be bad for you three to look bad being late on your first day, so hurry up." I said.

"Hey, why didn't you tell me to hurry up?" asked Cole.

"Because you've been late more times this year than I can count."

We got inside with a literal second to spare, as the bell went off when we entered. I told the girls to go to the front desk to get their schedules while Cole and I went to our home rooms for the next five minutes until the second bell rang, which would let us go to our first block class.

Cole and I parted ways as we went to our different homerooms. I sat in my seat next to Zeph, who was in my homeroom, as he was reading away. I was waiting for the bell to ring, listening to my mp3 player that I had hidden in my pocket. Then I heard the teacher tell us to settle down, and I turned off my music.

"Alright class, we have two new students in our homeroom class, so I expect you to be nice to them." She made a motioning action towards the open door, and Cupa came almost bounding inside, with a goofy smile on her face.

"Hey guys, I'm Cupa!" she exclaimed, almost bouncing up and down in the soles of her shoes. "I hope to have a great time here, and I hope to be good friends with all of you!" he smile getting bigger.

"Excellent introduction, Cupa! Why don't you sit down in one of the empty seats next to Tom." The teacher said.

_Why didn't anyone recognize her from the mob talker mod? She looks exactly like Cupa, because she is Cupa, but no one pointed that out. maybe they're all just idiots, or somehow none of them have seen it before, _I wondered.

I could see boys drooling and girls glaring at her as she walked past. I heard some disturbing comments like, "Cute and perky, I gotta get in on that!" and "Does she have a boyfriend?" there was a slapping sound after that one. Cupa sat down next to me, and I could see some glares from some boys, but I didn't care. _No _person is brave enough to go near me, let alone pick a fight with me.

As I started quietly explaining the basics of school to Cupa, the next person came in.

"Hello, I'm Ele, and I wish to have a nice time in this school."

I looked at her, and realized she was still wearing the clothes that Zeph had let her borrow from yesterday. A white shirt that was too big for her, and her grey shorts. Because of the mod maker's, um, strange ideas, she had a body that most girls would dream to have, and sent a lot of boys hormones off. I didn't care, and Nick was asleep (thank Notch). Some of my male classmates, on the other hand, were drooling, staring wide eyed, and one even had a nosebleed.

_Wait, you can actually get a nosebleed like that? I thought that only happened in animes. _I thought.

_**What do you think these people are? **_Asked H.

_Good point._

Some of the girls in the class were glaring at her or giving her a very rude hand gesture.

I looked at Zeph, and if I was Nick then I would be laughing my butt off. Anyone who looked at Ele the wrong way, or in a disturbing way, got glared at by Zeph. And as Herobrine's son, I know a scary glare, and his could literally make someone run away screaming. I went back to telling Cupa what she had to do in school.

* * *

"Ugh, I never want to go to school again." Said Cupa, as we were walking back to our houses from school.

"You said it, everyone there were perverts or mean." Said Ele.

"I didn't have as bad a day as you two, apparently, but I still don't get why guys keep hitting on me…" said Andr, quietly.

"Whelp, that's high school for you. It either sucks and is easy or sucks and is hard." Said Cole.

I made a barfing motion and said, "Dude, don't word your sentences like that, ew."

"What do you- ohhhh… whoops, my bad."

"Zeph are you going to do anything but read for the rest of your life?" asked Ele.

"I'll breath, I'll walk, and I'll eat and drink. So yes, I will do something but read for the rest of my life." He responded.

"F*ck you."

"I'm not a girl."

"What?"

"F*ck is… I'll tell you later. But it is meant for girls. In fact many American curse words are meant for girls." He said, his face not showing the slightest bit of emotion while still reading his book.

"W-what?" Ele stuttered while blushing.

Cole said quietly to himself, "F*ck, b*tch, wh*re, sl*t, **s… HOLY SH*T HE'S RIGHT!" Cole suddenly screamed.

"I'm always right" Zeph said emotionlessly.

"That's a load of bullsh*t"

"No, it's the truth"

"I don't care if this is meant only for girls or not, but f*ck you, Zeph," Ele said, getting angry.

I quietly motioned for Cupa to follow me. Once we were out of earshot, she asked, "Why'd you pull us away?"

"They're likely to start fighting soon, and I don't feel like being there when it happens" I answered.

"But they're your friends, and you shouldn't just abandon your friends like that." She looked at me with puppy dog eyes.

"What is this, a children's cartoon? Believe me when I say this, I don't want to be anywhere near Ele when she gets mad, if any other fanfictions I've read are to judge, and I definitely don't want Nick to wake up and decide to, ah, 'make it a funnier fight'" I said, at the last part making air quotes.

"Hmp" Cupa looked away from me with her arms crossed.

"Come on Cupa, let's go home before it gets dark."

"I'm not going anywhere with a meanie like you!" she said, trying to turn her head farther away from me without moving her body.

"Okay, I guess that means you won't get any dinner tonight," I said while walking away.

She turned her head slightly, her angry look lessening. I was two blocks (Real world blocks, as in the space between two roads, not a Minecraft block) away, by the time she finally turned fully around and yelled while beginning to run after me, "Hey, wait up!"

I stopped, waiting for her to catch up, and thought with a small half-smile, _Bingo._

* * *

**So, chapter done, and for those of you who flame or spam or write abusive comments, I don't care, just don't do them, it fills up my review section with useless crap. I don't care if you hate my story or not, but if you do, keep it to yourself. Other than that, I have nothing to say, other than your pancreas is on fire, and there is an invisible chicken in your bath tub.**


End file.
